


【豪洛】小君主（上）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【豪洛】小君主（上）

1.  
门铃响的时候何洛洛正从厨房端夜宵出来，毕业论文写到一半卡壳，他就趴在书桌上打盹，醒来时天都黑透了。  
“来啦。”他放下热腾腾的面，小跑过去开门。  
任豪单手撑在门框，另一只手提着领带。  
“怎么又喝成这样啊。”何洛洛小声嘀咕，皱着眉头凑上去扶。  
刚进门任豪就把他推得抵在墙上一通乱亲，裤子拉链拉到一半时何洛洛嚷嚷：“等等等等！你还没洗澡！”  
“做完再洗。”任豪闷哼道。  
“我我我……我面要坨了！”何洛洛又嚷。  
任豪停下了，摸摸他的头：“吃饭要紧，长身体。”然后抛下他往浴室走去。  
何洛洛舒了口气，跑到桌边吃起面。  
等面吃完后任豪澡也洗好了，何洛洛擦擦嘴，走进卧室。  
只见任豪背靠床边坐在地毯上，浴袍领口大喇喇敞开，露出的胸肌上水汽腾腾，湿漉漉的头发贴着那张英俊的脸，简直不要太欲。  
何洛洛吞吞口水，从柜子上取过吹风机。  
“不怕感冒呐。”他坐到床边，扳过任豪的脑袋靠在自己腿上，然后拿吹风机去吹任豪的头发。  
在这过程中任豪眼皮都没抬一下，何洛洛以为他睡着了，于是学他平时摸自己那样摸了摸任豪的头顶：“乖～”  
“嗯……”任豪闷哼了声。  
何洛洛手一抖，吹风机差点砸下去。  
然而任豪并没有其他反应，于是何洛洛放了吹风机去搬任豪的身子，毕竟睡在地毯上也不是事儿。  
谁料起身时他脚底一麻，带着任豪连人摔在床上，这一下彻底把任豪摔醒了，撑着两手俯视何洛洛。  
“我我我……怕你感冒，就不小心……真的不是故意的！”何洛洛急忙解释。  
任豪低头吻住了对方聒噪的嘴。  
“唔……”何洛洛被吻得晕头转向，任豪的吻技太好了，舌头灵活得像独自拥有生命，一点点撬开何洛洛的齿关，探索、纠缠。  
忽然，任豪顿住翻了个身，让何洛洛跨坐在他身上。  
这是要自己动的意思，何洛洛明白。  
几年来在任豪的调教下何洛洛早已不是当初那个青涩的男孩，虽然技术上还差任豪一大截，但各种姿势也掌握了不少。  
他弯腰解开任豪浴袍的系带，然后低头去亲任豪饱满的额头，再一路亲下去。  
他的任豪啊，真好看。  
额头好看，眉眼好看，鼻子好看，嘴唇好看，何洛洛心想他真是太幸运了，世上被包养的人那么多，偏偏他的金主好看成这样，难道不是他的运气吗？  
“陆思恒今晚被夏之光带走了。”任豪突然出声。  
何洛洛一愣。  
他知道陆思恒是任豪的老同学，也在任豪家公司上班。  
难道说任豪暗恋陆思恒？  
“周震南跟姚琛走了。”任豪又道。  
“嗯？”何洛洛不解。  
“大家都有伴。”任豪睁着眼。  
何洛洛亲亲他的嘴唇：“你有我啊。”  
“你爱我吗？”任豪问。  
爱？  
在金主和金丝雀之间应该有爱吗？  
何洛洛不清楚。  
大一那年他勤工俭学，在西餐店兼职遇到任豪。当时他正因为打翻红酒杯而被经理训斥，是任豪上前为他解难。后来任豪把他带出西餐店，给他买了新衣服，换下那沾了红酒的旧衬衫。  
“如果你愿意，就会有另一样高薪工作在等着你。”任豪在试衣间门口塞给他张名片，上面印着金光灿灿的几行字。  
何洛洛没有立即回话，但把名片收下了。  
三天后他捧着父亲的住院缴费单打通了名片上的电话：“喂？你那高薪工作的人选还空着吗？”  
接着他们的关系就维持到现在——任豪原本要买栋别墅给何洛洛，但何洛洛说公寓楼住着就挺好，除却当年的住院费和现在的学费以及基本生活支出，何洛洛从未跟任豪多要过一分钱，有时还觉得任豪给得太多，就存着，等过节就买礼物还给任豪。  
何洛洛大概是世上最懂事的金丝雀，也难怪任豪总是摸着他的头说：“乖。”

*  
“你喝多了。”何洛洛温声道。  
“也许吧。”任豪伸手描起何洛洛的唇线。  
何洛洛侧过脸，叼住任豪的手指，用舌尖缓慢舔舐，吞吞吐吐。  
任豪将浴袍又扯开了些，露出赤裸的下半身——那两腿间的性器已经开始昂立，何洛洛滑跪下去，一边亲任豪的性器一边去摸床头柜上的润滑剂，等摸到时他已经吃了一嘴前列腺液。  
“好乖。”任豪运球似地转动何洛洛的脑袋，又时不时揉揉对方的耳垂。  
何洛洛确实很乖，他用润滑剂自己通自己的后穴，待湿软松弛时再蹲下，将任豪的性器慢慢送进去。  
任豪挺直了背，两手紧紧攥住何洛洛的脚踝。  
何洛洛撅起身子上下动起来，每动一次额上的汗珠就落下一滴，不多时任豪的胸口已经他的汗水洒湿了。  
“洛洛……洛洛……”任豪一遍遍重复呼唤。  
“我在呀。”何洛洛颤抖着亲了亲任豪的鼻尖。  
“你爱我吗？”任豪又问这个问题了。  
“爱。”何洛洛回答他。  
其实爱是什么何洛洛并不清楚，但让金主高兴是他的任务。如果任豪希望自己爱他，那么自己就爱他。

2.  
任豪醒来时何洛洛已经去学校了，餐桌上压着一张纸，写着：早饭在微波炉里。  
何洛洛厨艺很差，却又特别喜欢做饭，任豪第一次吃他做的烙饼时差点吐出来。虽然之后他的厨艺稍微上涨了些，但还是可以称得上黑暗料理。  
任豪打开微波炉，盘子里果然又放着何洛洛最“拿手”的烙饼，任豪拎了一块放进嘴——咸得要命。  
外面天已大亮，他揉揉头发，靠在水池边点了根烟。

*  
上午任豪正在开会时夏之光给他发了一则简讯，希望他帮忙把自己的私人号码转交陆思恒。  
昨晚任豪带着陆思恒和客户部其他员工一起同乙方公司吃饭喝酒，碰到夏之光和刚回国的周震南。  
后来周震南跟乙方公司一个叫姚琛的快活去了——这件事还是夏之光告诉他的，甚至还让任豪帮他一起暗中撮合。  
“我怎么成月老了？”在把夏之光号码转交陆思恒后，任豪感叹道。  
这是后话。

*  
一天的工作很快结束，六点钟任豪开车去了何洛洛的学校。这是他们的约定——周五晚上一起去外面餐厅吃饭，因为周末任豪会回自己家，何洛洛有时也回家去，有时则和同学约了一起打游戏或者逛游乐园。除却周末两天以及其他特殊情况，任豪都会到公寓跟何洛洛过夜。  
知情人只道这跟情侣有什么差别？  
任豪却表示，这世上爱情都是假的，还不如金钱交易来的稳固。  
可事实上他却会在喝醉时问何洛洛爱不爱他，即便醒来后他每每声称忘了。

*  
任豪将车子停在门卫处时何洛洛和同学正经过喷水池，风吹过他青春的脸庞和年轻的身体，连阴郁的天气也变得阳光起来。  
“我先走啦！”何洛洛向同学摆摆手，朝任豪的车跑来。  
“你今天好像很开心。”任豪替他戴上安全带。  
“老师帮我把论文大纲梳理了一遍。”何洛洛道。  
“难怪，”任豪转动起方向盘，“毕业后打算做什么？”  
这问题突如其来，何洛洛愣了愣，随后笑起来：“去你公司实习好不好呀？”他长得那样唇红齿白、眉眼清秀，谁见了他笑都要心软，但任豪除外——“影响不好，换个地方吧。”九个字生生砸在何洛洛心口，可他没有闹脾气，而是掏出手机玩起游戏。  
前方是一个长长的红灯，任豪停下车，斑马线上行人来来往往。  
“想不想吃西餐啊？”任豪忽然问。  
“嗯，可以啊。”何洛洛点头。  
于是在下一个路口车子右转，何洛洛用余光去瞥——这条路他太熟悉了，曾经走过许多遍，路尽头是家西餐厅，他大一时在那里兼职，也是他跟任豪第一次遇见的地方。  
但他不动声色，继续玩他的游戏。  
任豪这人嘴上从不说抱歉或者对不起，只会用行动表达，可能觉得刚才的话伤到何洛洛了，所以才选择用眼下这个方式。

*  
出人意料的是，餐厅老板还记得他们，亲自为他们做引路。  
何洛洛选了一楼中央的位置，他从前就喜欢上方那盏巨大的水晶吊灯，璀璨夺目、美不胜收。  
“你呢？”任豪敲了敲何洛洛的手背，他这才回过神来：“什么？”  
“牛排，要什么酱？”  
“哦，红酒酱。”  
“请稍等。”服务生拿着菜单退下去。  
“叮——”  
突然一声刺耳的琴声响起，众人都被吸引过去：一个调皮的小男孩正被他妈妈拉下墙角的舞台。  
“想听吗？”任豪看着何洛洛笑。  
他的意思是，他想去表演。  
于是何洛洛点点头：“嗯。”  
那个舞台很小，只刚好放下一架钢琴和一张凳子，任豪在众目睽睽走上前，坐下。  
琴声响起来了，是《水边的阿狄丽娜》。  
何洛洛不知道任豪是不是故意的——他们相遇那天餐厅里的钢琴手弹的就是这首曲子。  
任豪弹得很好，比那个钢琴手弹得还要好。何洛洛没见过任豪有做的不好的事情，除了对待他以外。  
一曲终了听众都鼓起掌来，任豪在掌声中走回位置，这时有人伸直了脖子喊：“何洛洛？”  
尴尬发生了，那人叫何云非，是何洛洛班上的八卦份子，曾经私下谣传何洛洛底子不干净，理由是何洛洛从来不提父母的情况，而且又不缺钱。  
“这位是？”何云非颠颠地凑上来，朝何洛洛挤挤眼，仿佛他们平日很熟似的。  
“我表哥。”何洛洛急了顺嘴说道。  
任豪看了他一眼，点头：“嗯，我是洛洛的表哥。”  
谎言一旦出口就需要更多谎言维持，在何云非的热情“攻势”下何洛洛胡扯了许多与表哥的童年经历，整个过程中任豪都是笑着的，这让何洛洛心中更加慌乱。  
后来回去的路上他们都没有再说话，即便遇到长长的红灯。  
何洛洛看着玻璃上忽闪忽闪的光影，突然觉得自己好像身在梦中。

*  
任豪把何洛洛送到公寓楼下，今晚他不会跟何洛洛过，他要回自己家。  
不远处有群大妈在跳广场舞，闹哄哄的竟然没人投诉。  
何洛洛拉下车门，同时开口：“我们结束吧。”  
因为不知道怎么说出“分手”这两个字眼，毕竟他们不是正常的恋爱关系，所以要说“结束”。  
在下车前，他听到任豪回了一个字：“好。”


End file.
